Not Her Butler
by Fei Mei
Summary: Seorang OC pulang ke Jepang dari Inggris seorang diri. Ia berasal dari keluarga kerajaan. Ayahnya meminta Ootori Yoshio, anak buahnya, agar putrinya bisa tinggal di kediaman Ootori selama gadis itu di Jepang. OC akan membutuhkan orang yang bisa membantunya selama di Jepang, maka dari itu Yoshio memperkenalkan putra-putranya. Siapakah yang akan dipilihnya? Chapter 1: Prolog.


**Disclaimer**: Bisco Hatori

**Warning**: OC berpotensi Mary-Sue, alur mungkin cepat, typo merajarela, AR

**.**

**.**

**Not Her Butler**

**Chapter 1: Prolog**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Gadis berambut hijau muda itu berjalan menuruni tangga, hendak meninggalkan pesawat yang ia tumpangi beberapa saat yang lalu. Akhirnya ia kembali ke kampung halamannya, yakni Jepang, setelah sekian lama tinggal di Inggris. Ayahnya orang Inggris, ibunya orang Jepang, gadis itu sendiri lahir di Jepang. Di Inggris, keluarganya adalah keluarga kerajaan.

Nama gadis itu adalah Yuki Oarmel. Seperti yang sudah disebutkan sebelumnya, ia memiliki rambut berwarna hijau muda, yang panjangnya sampai setengah kedua pahanya. Matanya berwarna biru tua. Wajahnya mendapat kesan oriental, walau sebenarnya ia adalah memiliki darah campuran Inggris-Jepang. Tingginya normal untuk ukuran gadis seusianya di Jepang, tetapi tubuhnya termasuk pendek jika ia di Inggris.

Ia datang ke Jepang seorang diri. Ayah-ibunya masih tetap di Inggris. Yuki yang merupakan anak tunggal pun akhirnya dititipkan pada keluarga Ootori untuk tinggal bersama dengan mereka, yang kepala keluarganya adalah salah satu anak buah ayah Yuki sendiri, Mr Oarmel. Ada pun tahun ini akan menjadi tahun terakhir Yuki bersekolah di jenjang SMA, sebab ia akan memasuki kelas 12 pada awal musim semi beberapa hari lagi.

Ootori Yoshio, sang kepala keluarga Ootori, telah menunggu kedatangan gadis itu di bandara bersama dengan supir dan beberapa bawahannya yang semuanya mengenakan seragam berwarna hitam. Hal ini dimaksudkan agar Yuki dapat mengenali gerombolan orang yang menjemputnya di tengah keramaian orang di tempat itu.

"Ootori Yoshio-san?" tanya Yuki memastikan.

"Oh, kau pasti Yuki ojou-sama!" kata Yoshio. "Ya, saya Ootori Yoshio. Saya telah menunggu anda. Mari saya antarkan ke mobil. Err, barang-barangmu?"

Yoshio mendelik ke sekitar Yuki. Nyatanya gadis itu hanya membawa satu tas saja yang talinya melingkar di bahu kanannya. Tidak ada koper atau tas besar yang ia bawa.

"Aku sudah mengirimkan barang-barangku yang lain langsung ke rumah anda, Ootori-san," jawab Yuki.

Yoshio mengangguk, lalu mengantar gadis itu menuju mobil limousin putih yang terparkir di parkiran.

Butuh waktu 60 menit sampai mereka tiba di rumah kediaman Ootori. Saat itu sudah sore, hampir pukul enam tepat. Sesampainya disana, ternyata barang-barang Yuki telah sampai lebih dulu dari pemiliknya. Para pelayan keluarga Ootori pun langsung membawa barang-barang tersebut ke kamar yang akan Yuki tempati selama ia tinggal di rumah itu. Sedangkan gadis itu sendiri kini dibawa Yoshio ke ruang tengah, untuk diperkenalkan kepada anggota keluarga Ootori lainnya.

"Ojou-sama, wanita ini adalah istri saya, namanya Mikage," ujar Yoshio ketika Yuki telah duduk nyaman di sofa.

Ootori Mikage yang duduk di sebelah Yoshio melempar senyumnya pada Yuki dan dibalas oleh gadis itu. Lalu dilihatnya oleh gadis tersebut ada dua orang pemuda yang duduk di sofa yang lain, satu berkacamata dan yang lain tidak. Ada seorang pemuda lainnya yang mengenakan kacamata berdiri bersandaran dengan dinding seorang diri di ruangan itu.

"Saya dengar dari ayah anda bahwa anda sudah lama tidak tinggal di Jepang. Maka dari itu saya berpikir anda mungkin akan memerlukan seseorang yang bisa mengantar anda kemana-mana dan membantu anda selama disini. Nah, anda bisa memilih salah satu dari putra-putra saya," jelas Yoshio. "Yang berkacamata disini adalah putra tertua saya, Yuuichi, dia adalah seorang dokter dan akan mewarisi sejumlah rumah sakit yang dimiliki keluarga Ootori. Di sebelahnya adalah Akito, putra kedua saya yang baru saja lulus dari kuliah kedokterannya. Sekarang anda bisa memilih siapa yang akan membantu anda, Ojou-sama."

Yuki melayangkan pandangannya pada Yuuichi dan Akito bergantian dan berkali-kali. Lalu mata biru gadis itu menangkap sosok satu-satunya pemuda yang berdiri menyandar dinding sedari tadi. Pemuda itu tidak lusuh, dan jelas bukan pelayan rumah itu. Ayahnya, Mr Oarmel, pernah berkata bahwa Yoshio memiliki 3 anak laki-laki. Mungkinkah pemuda yang berdiri disana itu adalah sang putra ketiga? Tetapi mengapa ia berdiri disana seorang diri?

"Ootori-san, aku boleh memilih sesukaku, bukan?" tanya Yuki.

"Tentu, Ojou-sama, pilihlah sesuka hati anda," jawab Yoshio.

Yuki menangguk pelan, lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia berjalan menghampiri pemuda yang berdiri tidak jauh dari sofa yang diduduki Yuiichi dan Akito. Gadis itu tersenyum pada pemuda tersebut.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Yuki lembut sambil mendongakkan kepalanya, sebab pemuda itu memang lebih tinggi dari gadis satu ini.

"Kyoya. Nama saya adalah Ootori Kyoya, Ojou-sama," jawabnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah. Ootori-san!" panggil Yuki membalikkan tubuhnya. "Aku memilih Kyoya."

Langsung saja seluruh orang di ruangan itu terkejut. Yuki tidak tahu mengapa, tetapi ekspresi wajah Yoshio, Mikage, Yuuichi, Akito, dan Kyoya sendiri menyatakan mereka terkejut akan keputusan gadis itu.

"A-aah, Ojou-sama!" kata Yoshio. "Kyoya adalah putra ketiga saya. Dia masih bersekolah, jadi mungkin belum bisa membantu. Jadi –"

"Kau masih sekolah? Di sekolah mana?" tanya Yuki pada Kyoya, memotong ucapan sang kepala keluarga Ootori.

"SMA Ouran, kelas 11," jawab Kyoya.

"Sempurna! Aku sudah mendaftar masuk ke sekolah itu sebagai siswi kelas 12, jadi kau pun bisa membantuku selama di sekolah!" ucap Yuki senang. "Tidak apa, kan, Ootori-san?"

"Te-tentu tidak apa, Ojou-sama..." jawab Yoshio yang akhirnya mengalah.

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

Fei bikin plot fict ini udah lama, sejak jaman pertama kali Fei kenal fandom Maid-Sama. Terus ketika Fei kenal fandom Kuroshitsuji dan fandom Mei-chan no Shitsuji, Fei jadi makin pengen cepet-cepet nulis fict ini! xD

REVIEW!


End file.
